1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to systems and methods for separating hydrocarbons from water. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for separating hydrocarbons from water on offshore drilling rigs. More specifically still, embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for separating hydrocarbons from water using a self-contained modular based separator.
2. Background Art
Offshore drilling and production platforms used in the recovery of hydrocarbons from subterranean structures disposed beneath the ocean often include a number of structural support members for supporting a work area, as well as components of the recovery operation. During the recovery of hydrocarbons, potentially hazardous and/or environmentally damaging substances, such as residual hydrocarbons, oil, grease, drilling fluids, surfactants, and other organic contaminants may be spilled onto the work areas. These fluids may also be mixed with water, solids, and cleaners by drilling operators hosing down the work area during normal drilling operations. In some operations, the substances may be allowed to wash directly into the ocean, potentially causing significant ecological damage.
Because such substances may be environmentally damaging if allowed to spill into the ocean water, in certain drilling operations, the work area is designed to contain the substances from washing overboard. Often, the work areas in such operations are designed such that the substances wash into sump containers or tanks, wherein the oil is allowed to separate from the water, such that the water may be pumped back into the ocean, while the oil is disposed of according to local regulations.
When techniques for separating the oil from water are used, the techniques rely on retention time as the primary separation mechanism. In such sump based systems, hydrocarbons, such as paraffins, grease, and refined hydrocarbons eventually coat the interior surface of the sumps as water evaporates. Thus, as the separated water is removed from the sump, the water may still include significant portions of hydrocarbons. In such systems, the water is typically discharged overboard, while the solids and hydrocarbons settle together, and are thus discharged together. These retention reservoirs are often large, take up significant rig space, where space is at a premium, and do not provide adequate separation of hydrocarbons and solids from water.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for systems and methods for separating hydrocarbons from water during drilling operations.